


Your Turn

by The_Woodgecko



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Short, post cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Woodgecko/pseuds/The_Woodgecko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara wakes up in the middle of the night crying and it's Gabriel's turn to deal with it this time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first one and also I don't have a beta. I see mentioning that they don't own the characters a lot, so, that.

Peter’s eyes tore open to the sound of a crying newborn. This is the third night in a row and each time he would stay awake all night after trying to soothe his child back to sleep. He rolled over to face his husband, Gabriel, whose slumber was undisturbed by his screaming daughter.  
“Sylar,” he whispered. No response. “Gabe,” he whispered again but slightly louder. Still no response. “Gabriel!” Peter nearly shouted as he shook him awake.  
“What?” Sylar began to stir. As he blinked awake he realized why he was being disturbed. “Can’t you do it this time? I did it last time,”  
“No you didn’t, you didn’t even wake up last time,”  
“But I...,”  
“Hey, Remember that time you _murdered_ my brother?” Gabriel thought Peter let go of that already.  
“Why can’t babies ever sleep like a baby,” Sylar shambled out of their bed and started his string of shaky steps towards Tara’s room.


End file.
